Story of blood
by georgemartin
Summary: what would happen if the world of Naruto a vampire was born through the stupidity of one man and he became a force to be reckoned with.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Awakening of the blood

Sitting on top of the hokage monument a young redheaded boy of around 6 was sitting looking out over the village as it was bathed in a fiery glow as the sun set on the horizon as the sun made way for the milky moon that would gently illuminate the world allowing for a chill to creep in as well. The sight was truly majestic and normally he would be thinking just that but today he was drowning in his anger that he had built up in his life, the anger was towards near everyone in the village, cause in his eyes they were all guilty for the prejudice they all showed towards him especially the orphanage staff who had even though at his young age kicked him out. Now he may have gone to the elderly man that was in charge of things but he felt he couldn't trust the because to him it just seemed that when they did talk it was like he was always hiding something from, the biggest give away was the pitying and sad look he gained whenever he thought the boy wasn't looking he could consider his surrogate Anes [big sisters] but he didn't want people targeting her, so deciding to just go to the spot that usually calmed him down when he felt angry or sad, he sat there trying to think of his happy memories when he realised something he had little none of them which caused him to become even more angry with the village that was successfully taking away his childhood.

He then looked at his clothing literally the only things which he owned as the orphanage staff didn't let him grab his stuff, they then mumbled something about 'stupid demons' and 'finally the filth is gone'. His clothes were made up of a pair of ragged ¾ black cargo pants with a sash reminiscent of what Ginkaku and Kinkaku wore, his top was nearly none existent as it was more like a poncho and grubby bandages he found and washed in a river, the only decent piece of clothing was his black sandals that appeared in his bedroom that morning. Glancing out over the village one more time the boy stood _'hmm, better find some leaves and ferns to make a bed in the cave I found earlier and maybe some wood as well since I managed to steal some matches before I left'_ he then slowly walked off into the woods behind the monument.

After 30 minutes of gathering leaves and ferns and stashing them in a pile towards the back of his cave he was now looking for firewood when he heard a noise to his left that caused to freeze slightly in fear hoping it wasn't a civilian or shinobi that hated him, he was mentally screaming _'please just be a wild animal I don't want to beaten tonight please…'_ it was then that the figure revealed themselves to be a civilian that decided to blow off some steam and what better way than to take it out on the demon child he saw sitting on top of the hokage monument. The boy coming face to face with this civilian mouthed the words 'oh fuck me' before he tried running from the man.

The civilian seeing his target attempt to run snapped his arm out and used his larger size to drag the boy back "hello demon oh am I going to make you suffer tonight and you know what I'm going to enjoy watching as the life drains from your eyes" he said letting out a cruel laugh at the end. The boy when he heard this looked on blankly not showing him anything it was something he learned to do as his tormentors seemed to take some sick pleasure in hearing him plead with them to stop but internally he was crying and cursing the fates and his life.

Inside the boy a demonic entity in the form of a woman with pale skin, red and orange hair an oval face with heterochromatic eyes just like her host and pouty red lips with a canine showing when her mouth was closed. She was wearing a black off the shoulder with long sleeves shirt the top of the shirt where the collar sat showing a little cleavage of her CC breasts was a white fur hem, she also had a knee length blood red skirt with spandex shorts underneath and was barefoot with her nails painted a light red almost pink colour. Looked on with a sad frown as she helplessly watched as everything unfolded wishing she could do something other than heal him. _'Soon my baby we will meet and when we do I will make sure to love you and make sure nobody ever hurts you again'_ thought the spirit who caused the boy to have such a hard life, granted she may be an all-powerful demonic entity she wouldn't harm a child intentionally she would often sit in her prison and think back with great regret how easily she had been caught in a genjutsu.

Back with the boy he was now pinned to the tree crucified as his tormentor started beating him with a wide flat headed hammer causing major bruising and broken bones to the boy. The civilian was snarling at the demon child in front of him and screaming profanities at him trying to get a rise out of him. It wasn't until the man said his mother was a whore and abandoned him did the boy snap as he remembered his mother on the day of his birth one minute she was smiling down at him and the next she was knelt over him covered in blood crying letting her tears drip on to his face. Remembering his mother something began to stir deep within him something that hadn't been seen in 3 millennia, something that was bestowed upon him by the goddess of darkness herself Yami when she heard about his sealing from her brother Shinigami. Unknowingly the civilian had awoken this primal power the power of the vampire.

The civilian sending one more crushing blow square on the redhead's chest caving it in casing his ribs to break through the skin at different angles and blood to ooze out run down his body, it was then the boy started to change, no-longer was his hair fully red it gained silvery white streaks through it, his canine teeth became elongated and sharper than normal, his tanned skin became pale, his eyes stayed heterochromatic purple and red and his wounds healed themselves perfectly his ribs sinking back into his body making sickening cracking sounds as they realigned themselves, his arms and legs did the same thing and the kunai that nailed him to the tree shot out and the wounds healed instantly then he stood.

The civilian that was watching the whole transformation unfold quaked in fear as his victim stood looking like a black silhouette in front of a full moon the only thing he could make out was the glowing purple and red eyes as they bored in to him. He then let out an ear shattering scream as the boy appeared in front of him and said "I'm going to enjoy your screams of pain and watching your heart beat disappear." and then on pure instinct he bit down on his prays neck slowly drinking him dry listening to his heartbeat as it slowed down until it didn't exist, when he was done he stepped back with blood dripping down his chin and on to his now exposed chest as his poncho was ripped off him. Not a second later he collapsed on the ground unconscious.

In his mindscape

Waking up the boy looked around and saw he seemed to be in a sewer which to him was weird as he vividly remembered killing the man before, funnily enough though he had no remorse for it, in fact he…enjoyed it the feeling of his victims blood running down his throat and feeling the heartbeat and pulse slow down until it stopped beating for him it was beautiful almost erotic and intoxicating feeling.

Walking down one of the many corridors he noticed that this particular sewer didn't smell and had two glowing pipes one bluey silver and the other red with silver flecks in it. Walking on he came to a room with a huge set of cage doors in front him with a piece of paper on it that had the Kanji for seal on it. Seeing no harm the boy entered beyond the cage doors walking a little further he came across a woman who looked like his mother but not at the same time when she turned around his breath hitched it looked exactly like the woman that would comfort him at night and the one that looked at him when she died the woman then spoke "Hello Naruto-chan how are I've been waiting to see you Sochi" she said in a kind motherly tone, not knowing what to do he dropped to his knees and stared blankly at her.

The woman running over to him when he went to his knees wrapped him in a hug asked him what the matter was the now named Naruto chocked out "how my mother died the day I was born."

The woman smiled and told him about the night he was born and how she was controlled and ripped out of his mother and how the fourth who had been with his mother Kushina but when he heard she was pregnant ran out on her and sealed her into him under the pretences 'if I can't sacrifice my own child then how can I expect others to do to' she also told him how when she was in Kushina they got on well and when she was pregnant she promised to keep his mother healthy and also came to see Naruto as her son as well.

When she finished Naruto looked up at her from within the embrace she had him in through the entire story and hugged her back mumbling into her large CC chest "Kaa-chan, thank you for being with me, I love you"

When he said that Kyuubi's heart swelled with happiness and pulled him closer and kissed him on the head before saying "now I bet you, you're curious about what happened before aren't you dear…" she said feeling a nod she sat down properly so she was comfortable and arranged Naruto on her lap more comfortably running her hand through his long red and white hair and continued "…well from what I can tell you are now a vampire something that hasn't been seen in three millennia, when you became one it also indirectly caused me to become part vampire as well" she said getting a wide eyed Naruto when he heard, Kyuubi kept talking knowing he wouldn't interrupt her "now you are a vampire, you will have to drink blood to survive, but don't worry. You will at the moment as far as I can tell only need to feed once a month but you can feed more often if you wish to…" she said with a smirk remembering his thoughts on his first kill in return she received a little blood thirsty grin from him. She then continued "now when I first came to power the vampires were coming to end of their reign of the world but I managed to find out about their abilities… the first should be perfect night vision and enhanced speed and strength…you used all three of these before you ended up with me my baby, that was why you were able to hold him down so easily. Anyway moving on the only way for you to die will be having your head cut off, you can also if you channel a mixture of mine and your chakra while feeding can see a person's memories, you can also sense peoples heartbeat and pulse and I think in time you may be able to channel your chakra to your eyes and be able to see a person's veins and heartbeat, you are immortal so when you hit 18 you will stop aging there is one more thing sweetie you can make people vampires as well but I don't think that is a good idea so I would only consider doing it when you have a wife when you are older also any little babies you have will become vampires when they turn six as well and if they don't they will have to unlock it through undertaking an extreme emotional event." She finished letting Naruto assimilated everything she said.

Naruto just nodded at the information she told him looking up at his kaa-chan she looked like she was trying to remember something. Looking down she saw Naruto looking at her curiously and giggled before saying "I just remembered Naruto-kun, because you are my host you gain other abilities from me as well, you get my negative emotions sensing ability (N.E.S) and my crazy affinity for fire which will now work like an automatic shield for you, I'll teach you some fire jutsu later and how to utilise the N.E.S, that also reminds me tell that sorry excuse for a Hokage that you know about everything but leave out the vampire part and also say that you know you won't be treated fairly at the academy so you wish to be given the academy materials and that you will study and take the graduation test with others your age. There is one more thing to do…" she said getting Naruto to look at her incredulously for a moment as if saying there is more.

Patting him on the head she said "you know how you heal superfast even before becoming a vampire…" getting a nod "…I can increase it…" she said gaining a wide eyed look from Naruto, Kyuubi smiled and said "…yes it is the only way as I have done it with Kushina when she was little and I know you never felt the love of a mother and that they only bottle fed you at the orphanage never experiencing your mothers breast milk" she finished as she did she leant back slipped one of her boobs out of her shirt and offered it to Naruto who was at the right height. Getting the idea he then latched onto her red nipple that was surrounded by a lighter red areola and started to suckle like a new-born, he continued for about five minutes before letting go and smiling up at her, she smiled back as she readjusted herself again putting her girls away again, she then saw him gain a drowsy look judging by his half lidded eyes and his yawn said "we now have a mental link set up so we can talk with each other just think what you want to say and I'll hear it" she finished in time for Naruto to snuggle into her more closely.

Meanwhile outside while they were talking she had taken control of Naruto's body and taken his body to the cave and laid him in his bed of leaves before releasing her control of him. Naruto then slept peacefully.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning

Waking up Naruto stretches out hearing his joints crack and pop, he got up out of his makeshift bed of leaves. He then went to the stream near the cave to wash up. After washing Naruto walked to the hokage tower getting ready to tell the old fool of a Hokage that he knew everything, he would explain he knew about Kyuubi but leaving out that she was now his mother and that they talked and that he was now a vampire. But he was going to tell him that he knew his mother and that he wanted everything that belonged to her as well as his inheritance and that he is the bastard son of the 4th Hokage. He then smirked evilly at what the Hokage's face was going to look like when he said that to him, oh yes he was going to enjoy this.

The hokage meanwhile was sitting behind his oak desk that was there during the time of the first hokage methodically doing his paperwork when he felt a headache coming along. Sighing he thought _'dam why do I get the feeling that today is going to be one of those days'_ just then he heard loud shouts followed by something expensive being knocked over followed by silence which was followed by a knock on his door. Deciding that the person meant no harm he called out "come in"

Naruto

Walking through the village at the time he was meant he didn't have to put up with any bull shit from the civilians or shinobi that didn't pay attention to the basic classes on storage seals or seals in general. But then his peaceful morning twilight walk was interrupted by the Hokage's receptionist that happened to have a great deal of hate for the boy. She was sitting behind her desk hurling abuse at him calling him names and attempting to hit him with the odd flying pen or pencil, having enough he ignored her picked a fairly large vase that used to hold a small tree in and tossed it at her hitting her square in the face shutting her up pretty good and proper, wordlessly he walked up to the Hokage office door and knocked twice gaining a gruff 'come in' from the man he wanted to see.

Walking into the Hokage's office Naruto walked up to the old man and sitting on one of the chairs in front of the desk before staring at him with his heterochromatic eyes that seemed to glow ever so slightly, at this time the Hokage watched the boy who he watched over calmly walk into his office and sit down without a word before staring at him with those unnerving eyes _'definitely is going to be one of those days'_ some of the hidden ANBU where all thinking _'those eyes just as unnerving as lady Kushina's and that stare is too much like Itachi's to be good'_ they all looked on with fear except one Cat Anbu who looked at her little surrogate brother with concern and worry remembering back to when they first met.

Flashback

Walking through the village late at night after a reasonably easy mission as an Anbu she thought _'ah what a peaceful night…'_ CRASH whipping her head in the direction of the sound she ran towards it _'what the hell was that'_ arriving at the scene was enough to make her blood run cold. There in front of her lying in a pool of his own blood was Naruto who was whimpering in pain as his wounds slowly closed up. Walking over she went to see if he was okay and to see what the extent of his injuries were just as she was about to reach out and check his pulse a little three year old hand whipped up and latched onto her wrist surprising her greatly. It was then that she noticed his eyes that were closed slowly opened revealing a red left eye and purple right eye the boy then whimpered out "please don't hurt me anymore"

Hearing what he said the Cat ANBU smiled since she wasn't in uniform he saw it and said "don't worry I'm not going to hurt you I just wanted to see if you were alright"

when she finished she was surprised as a small red blur made contact with her midsection she then heard the three year old "thank you, thank you, thank you for caring you're the only one that seem so, so, so g-gen- genine about it"

the Cat ANBU then smiled at his miss pronunciation of the last word and said "well, Naruto-kun my name is Yugao but you won't see me like this much but you will see me wearing a cat themed mask so if you have any trouble look out for me and I'll help you" she said with a smile

He cried harder into her black tank top and chocked out "thank you Ane [big sister]" Yugao just smiled again and picked him up and went to the Hokage with him, half way to the tower he fell asleep in her embrace. After that whenever she was off duty or not on a mission she would spend it with Naruto and her friends (Kurenai, Anko, Genma, Raido and Aoba) he soon became like a brother to them as well even if he didn't know it they all watched over him and in the time they knew him the assaults and beatings decreased but not all were preventable.

Flashback end

The Hokage who sat there studying the boy in front of him smiled around his pipe and said "Hello Naruto-kun how are you today" he said in a soft tone that everyone was used to,

Naruto on the other hand ignored his question and whispered just loud enough for the Hokage and the ANBU to hear as they knew he was a quiet boy so they added chakra to their ears but some wished they hadn't when he said three words that made them all pale "I know everything"

The Hokage nearly dropped his pipe composed himself quickly and said "I don't know…"

he didn't get much further than that as Naruto slammed his six year old fist into the desk top causing everyone to look at him "I wasn't finished, I know I have the nine tails, I also know all about my Kaa and that I am the bastard child of your glorified fourth Hokage",

Sarutobi sighed when he finished and said "I'm sorry my boy but you have to understand why…"

He was cut off again "I don't really care what your reasons were I just want everything my mother owned and whatever she left anything for me personally I also don't want anything that is associated with the fourth Hokage"

When he finished Sarutobi sighed again and said "well fine I will give it to you under the condition that you don't tell anyone who your father is",

his statement was followed by an indignant snort and said "like I would want to tell anyone that I was the mistake of the Hokage but the precious son of the last ANBU commander and Uzumaki oh and I have one more thing I want and make no mistake you will grant it to me after all the shit you tried to hide and what this village did to me." He finished with a glare that even though coming from a six year old made the elderly man flinch slightly as it reminded him to much of his previous commander of the ANBU Bat.

Sighing again for the third time in about 10 minutes he said "fine I will concede what is it that you could possibly want other than all your mothers belongings and inheritance" he finished rubbing the bridge of his nose, he then looked up and saw a glint in his eyes that made him regret his decision,

Naruto then spoke remembering what his kaa said "I won't attend the academy because they will most likely sabotage me…" he paused looking at the Hokage who had the decency to look a little sad but was replaced with a hard stare pretty sharpish he then continued airily "…rather you will provide me with the needed materials and instructions for me to learn from and you allow me to study in peace, and when the children my age graduate I will sit the exam to be placed in a genin team…" after closing his eyes halfway through his little speech opened them to see the old Kage nod agreeing to his terms, Naruto then said "…alright the last thing I want is with the inheritance I gain from the _fourth hokage_ I want to buy the cave system and mountain that is behind the Hokage monument" when he finished he saw the Hokage was thinking very deeply about his proposition,

He then turned and looked to his left and felt the heartbeat of one of the ANBU… smiling he then grinned somehow knowing who it was by the calming presence he only gets from his Ane Yugao

Giving her a little wave surprising her and the other ANBU who thought _'how did he/otouto sense her/me'_

the Hokage however missed this little interaction as he was thinking deeply trying to figure out why he would want the caves there was nothing there he then gained a small smile that nobody saw _'he wants to be left alone, those caves only have one exit and entrance as well it is almost like a fortress add to the fact I know that there is that huge cavern where all the caves connect, I don't see any harm as long as he allows somebody to check on him from time to time and I know just the person"_ looking up he cleared his throat gaining Naruto's and everyone else's attention "I see no problem with that, but I have one condition that must be met…" he said holding up one finger for emphasis, gaining a nod from the boy he continued "one of my Anbu will come and check on you every couple of weeks to make sure you are okay…" he said,

Naruto nodded that was fine he then asked "who will that Anbu be Hokage-sama"

Sarutobi smiled and "Cat front and centre please", Naruto smiled inwardly at who he chose, Cat to smiled behind her mask,

Naruto smiled and said "this is acceptable now where are my mothers and my belongings"

Standing up sarutobi stood and walked up to his picture hanging on the wall and placed his hand on a hidden seal that glowed before disappearing and letting a large safe rise from the ground next to where he stood, getting in front of the safe he pulled open the door and grabbed a large scroll [think forbidden scroll or toad summoning scroll size] and placed it on the floor next to him he then grabbed a smaller scroll about half that the size of the other one. Closing the door and reactivating the seal the safe disappeared. Walking over to Naruto he handed the first scroll and said "this has all of her furniture, clothing and other personal belongings like photos and jewellery, I think it also has a kitchen sealed as well…" he said getting a nod from the boy who took the scroll and tied it vertically to his lower back, the Hokage then gave him the other scroll and said "this scroll has all of her jutsu mainly fuinjutsu, kenjutsu and Ninjutsu as she didn't know genjutsu or Taijutsu other than being able to break out of it, it also has a safe with all of her money in don't ask how much as the safe is guarded by a blood seal that only you will be able to open and her Okatana Fuka-Guren" he finished as Naruto tied that one above the other scroll. The hokage then dismissed the two of them.

Walking down the street towards the monument Yuugao managed to change her clothing from the normal Anbu attire to a simple pale yellow blouse with fishnet underneath and a pair of purple booty shorts and a pair of plain white sandals, Yuugao turned to Naruto and said "Naruto if you want to talk about it, you know your Ane chan is here for you…" she said as she pulled him into a one armed hug as they walked along,

Naruto smiled fondly and said "I know you will be always there for me, but it is fine really, when I met the Kyuubi it told me about my mother seeing as she was the last host of it, so I am fine I'm just happy that she loved me" said Naruto as Yuugao pulled him closer.

Yuugao then smiled and said "should I send out a couple of clones to see if any of the others want to help make your caves more comfortable and help you unpack…"

Naruto nodded at what she said "I would like that" hearing his response she created two clones to find Kurenai, Anko, Genma, Aoba and Raido when they started climbing the steps to the top of the monument

Yuugao asked the question that had been irritating her "Naruto-kun why did you buy the caves aren't you living at the orphanage"

hearing the orphanage Naruto let out an audible growl that came out more like a hiss of a snake or a bat causing her to look at him for when he started talking "huh the Orphanage kicked me out yesterday causing me to sleep rough in the caves behind the monument, they didn't even give me a chance to get my stuff from my room it had all the stuff you and the others gave me for my last birthday, I know it won't be found as it is under a floorboard under my old bed but it is depressing that I will never see it again" said Naruto as he started sobbing a little causing Yuugao to frown she sent a mental command to the clone that was zeroing in on Anko to tell her before she came to the caves behind the monument to go and retrieve his stuff from his hiding place.

Turning back to her little brother in all but blood she smiled and asked what he slept on and if he followed the lessons he got on camping and surviving in the woods, they continued talking until they were joined by Kurenai who saw them and decided to join them.

She was then bought up to speed on everything, when they finished she pulled Naruto into a hug and buried his head between her breasts while saying "when I get my hands on those good for nothing bastards I'll put them in the most terrible genjutsu they'll go crazy", Yuugao giggled at her and Naruto well he may have been having trouble breathing before he realised what position he was in before he just accepted it and stopped waving his arms around and hugged his other sister back enjoying her soft pillows of bliss. By the time they made it to the cave system entrance where they found Naruto's bed of leaves and ring of stones that had some burnt wood in it, they were shortly joined by the three males who were more like uncles than brothers and lastly by Anko who arrived with a scroll full of all Naruto's sealed belongings,

Before they entered Anko asked "why is he living in a dingy cave when he could live with anyone of us",

before Naruto could answer Aoba gave an answer "c'mon Anko think about it this place is secluded since no one comes here, even if they did Naruto could lose them in the plethora of tunnels and since he isn't attending the academy I'm pretty sure from when I went exploring in my genin days there is a huge cavern in the middle where he could train, isn't that right Naruto-kun",

Naruto nodded dumbly and said "it also makes me feel safe like when you guys are with me, and I don't want the villagers targeting your homes when you are out on missions" hearing that Anko gave him a proper smile not one of her smirks or grins and ruffled his hair affectionately,

she then pumped her fist in the air and said "ALRIGHT let's get this show on the road and get Otouto settled in followed by a party" she then took off in to the caves followed by everyone else who was shaking their heads.

In the large central cavern

Standing in the middle of the huge cavern that could probably fit the hokage tower and village library in was Naruto and his dysfunctional family gapping slightly not realising it would be this big. Looking around he could see that there was an underground lake that was crystal clear, spread out randomly about the cavern were stalactites and stalagmites, turning to Genma he asked "Ne gen-kun could you create some walls for 3 bedrooms, kitchen, living area, library and a bath room please"

he said, Genma making the grave mistake of looking at Naruto who was using the dreaded puppy dog eyes but somehow was slightly more unnerving because of his eyes, seeing that Naruto's ploy wasn't working Yuugao, Kurenai and Anko crouched behind him and added their own puppy dog eyes destroying Genma's defences ' _dam that is powerful it should be put in the forbidden scroll'_ sighing "okay I'll do it alright, let's do this **Doton: Doryūheki** " he said as he placed his hand on the ground causing multiple walls to appear creating spacious sized rooms.

Walking through the gap in the wall that would be the front door to his little private space sitting down on the floor Naruto unrolled the scroll and saw different storage seals with various Kanji representing what was in each one going from left to right "lounge furniture, bathroom, bedroom, kitchen, clothing, photo's & jewellery and baby" seeing the last one he froze slightly which was caught by all the others

Looking at his surrogate sisters and brothers he said "ne how you unseal the stuff" he said gaining sweat drops from everyone

Raido speaking up said "place your hand on it and channel your chakra and then remove your hand" hearing him Naruto placed his hand on the lounge furniture and channelled his chakra before a poof of smoke. When the smoke disappeared in the room was pretty much set up with a beautiful red leather Victorian lounge set.

Looking round Kurenai smiled and said "hey Kushina sensei didn't change her furniture" Naruto looked at her incredulously before ignoring her and moving the scroll to the kitchen and unsealing the kitchen seal revealing a modern kitchen with marble countertops the kitchen was run entirely on seals so no water was actually needed nor power. Moving to the bedroom he unsealed the bedroom seal when it was done there was a large double four poster bed with red sheets and white pillows at the opposite end of the room was a large cupboard that was empty, there was also a matching dresser with mirror with draws.

Seeing this he smiled and a moved on to the bathroom and then went back to the main living room he sat down on the couch and was joined by Yuugao and Kurenai who sat either side of him while Anko, Aoba, Genma and Raido sat in the remaining seats or in Genma's case opted to lean up against the wall nearby, Naruto sat there and looked at the last seals unsealing the clothing one, a second later his mother's clothes and unmentionables appeared blushing he looked at Yuugao who smiled and with the help of the other girls got another scroll and sealed it all and Anko sent a snake with the scroll and put it in dresser draw, while the snake was away Naruto went ahead unsealed the one with all his mother's jewellery and photos when it was unsealed there was a necklace that was on a simple silver chain with 6 purple magatama hanging from it along with a blood red ear studs and a simple silver ring band after looking them over and putting the necklace and ring on he moved on to the photos but there were a lot of them so he quickly skimmed over them he then decided that he would put a few of the photos with his mother up.

He was about to roll the scroll up but was stopped by Kurenai who looked at him and said "Naruto if you don't confront this now you never will besides we're all here for and if you can't look at it then we will put it in one of the spare bedrooms" Naruto just nodded and looked at her pleadingly, smiling she took the scroll and unsealed the contents when the smoke cleared in the middle of the room was a red black crib with swirls on and a little overhead display that had little bats and other creatures on it, in the crib was a pale blue blanket and some soft toys a bat, lion, dog and snake surrounding the crib was a multitude of different baby stuff and all the essentials. There was also a sign that was hanging from the side of the crib that said 'WELCOME HOME MY BABY BOY' after taking everything in Naruto broke down and cried burying his head in Yuugao's buxom, seeing he wasn't going to stop crying anytime soon Genma, Raido and Aoba moved the baby stuff into the other room before they had to leave as they had a mission that afternoon, Kurenai and Anko decided to stay and help comfort there little brother.

While he was crying Naruto was talking to his mother as well, she too was mentally hugging her little boy while whispering words of comfort to him for around 10 minutes calming down enough to talk he said "mama is there a way to show them everything I don't want secrets between us" he asked mumbling in to her chest,

Kyuubi sighed knowing he would want to do something like this especially with these three. Kissing him on the forehead she said "yes there is you need to do the **boar, bird, hare and dragon** hand signs followed by saying 24 hour memory reveal, what this will do is create a 3D plain of what happened in the last 24 hours but while the jutsu time outside the created world will slow so while 24 hour happens in the memory only an hour will pass in the outside world okay, smiling sadly he nodded before he faded from his mindscape.

Stopping his crying he suddenly asked the three woman "you guys love me right…"

All he got were nods and answers of "don't be an idiot of course we do" or "we're your family we will stick by you no matter what" and "HELL YEAH WE DO" hearing that he couldn't help but smile

As he looked as his surrogate sisters he then said "well I haven't been completely honest about yesterday's events there was one more but it's easier if I just show you…but you have to promise that you won't tell anyone including the Hokage." he said before slowly doing four hand signs they all saw followed by "24 hour memory reveal"

Then all of a sudden they found themselves in what seemed like a holographic world, the memory of the last 24 hours blurred by until the last few hours of the day, where they watched Naruto be brutally beaten and crucified as well as his awakening and becoming a vampire along with Kyuubi conversation with him as well as witnessing him feed on the man that attacked him. By the time the memory jutsu finished they all leant back in their seats well Anko moved quickly to one of the seats. After what seemed like eternity Naruto spoke dejectedly and looking at the ground "I understand if you don't want to be seen with me or ever come near me again"

hearing him say that Yuugao frowned and just pulled the boy into a hug and said while rubbing his back "Naru-chan I don't care if you're a vampire, if things ever get to bad and you need to…feed just ask you can take mine" she said shocking everyone present that she would willing offer him her blood,

breaking from her stupor Anko then said "you looked so badass when you took him out and how you described how you felt when drinking his blood ohh it just made me all tingly inside it was so awesome now I have someone else who understands my like for blood and Dango" she said exuberantly making Naruto smile and blush thinking about what he said about drinking blood,

it was then Kyuubi spoke in his head _'Sochi for a vampire when you feed on the opposite sex it will cause them immense pleasure so much so that they forget they are being drained but don't worry they won't turn into vampires you have to bite them where the shoulder meets the neck and inject some of your chakra into them as well as them ingesting some of your blood, once that is done they then have to feed from you straight away and then drink at least two pints of any type of blood afterwards'_

Mentally nodding and thinking _'thank you kaa-chan'_

he then looked to see Kurenai was about to add to what his other sisters said "I guess now we need to help you get a blood supply set up somewhere in the many caves round here, looks like we'll be teaching you hunting, skinning and draining blood from animals into a container, but the worst thing I can think of is that we may have to fend off fan girls from leeching off him when he is older" she said narrowing her eyes which was an action Naruto noticed that was mirrored by Yuugao and Anko.

When they were finished imagining slaughtering fan girls Naruto spoke "you know I can eat normal food right, it's just that once a month at the moment I need to feed" he whined at them.

When they were finished Yuugao said she would visit with some food for his fridge and that she would also teach him the way of the sword and how wield one as well as help with sorting out his library. Which Naruto agreed to when they were leaving Naruto made them all promise one more time not tell anyone to which they all said they wouldn't tell a soul.

The next day

Waking up he Naruto walked into the living room where the now empty large scroll sat leant against the settee. He then spied the other scroll and opened it seeing four seals one for bookshelves, jutsu scrolls, big ass safe full of money and office stuff. Walking into the room he decided that it would be the library he started to unseal everything for when Yuugao came over.


End file.
